villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sargeant Night
Sergeant Breaker Night, otherwise known as Sergeant Night and later Lord Obsidian, is the main antagonist of the CGI cartoon series Mega Man: Fully Charged. He is a veteran of the human-robot war during the Hard Age with extreme anti-robot views, who is bent on restarting the war in order to make humanity totally dominant over robots. To do this, he enlists numerous Robot Masters to cause trouble for Silicon City in an effort to convince people robots are dangerous, putting him at odds with Mega Man. He is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite. History In "Throwing Shade - Part 1", Night crashes Doctor Light's speech on human and robot relations, asking him if he thinks that, if he says the word "unity" enough, it will actually be the truth. Doctor Light introduces his children Aki and Suna to Night, whom he once served as a doctor for during the Hard Wars, and asks why he is there. Night states that he invited himself to the speech to declare that human and robot unity is a lie, much to the shock of everyone. Aki disagrees, as he is a robot and his sister is a human, and Doctor Light encourages Night not to live in the past and embrace the new future they built. Night then asks which hand Light would have him use, showing off his hatred towards his cybernetic arm, before claiming that, since humans built robots, they are superior and thus equality is impossible. Before his rant can continue, Night is shot at by Fire Man, only to be saved by Doctor Light. In spite of this, Night claims that Fire Man's attack only proves his point about how humans and robots can't co-exist. While everyone is distracted, Aki turns into Mega Man to fight Fire Man, though Night is displeased with the idea of a robot being armed to the teeth and allowed to run free. Mega Man tries to calm Fire Man down by telling him he can't blow up the city because Night upset him, even if he is mean and ignorant, but Fire Man states that it isn't Night he hates, but humanity as a whole. In "Throwing Shade - Part 2", without Mega Man to stop him, Fire Man resumes his rampage, and Night continues to preach on how robots can't be trusted. He and Fire Man squabble with each other until Fire Man corners him, Doctor Light and Suna, preparing to blast them all at once. However, Mega Man intervenes and hides everyone in the sewers (which Fire Man has trouble entering due to not having hands to remove the manhole cover). Regardless of Mega Man saving his life, Night refuses to thank a robot and demands he stay away from him, though Doctor Light shows more kindness to Mega Man instead. Upon reemerging from the sewers, Night sees Mega Man and Fire Man fighting and asks Light if this was the world he envisioned for everyone. When Mega Man and Fire Man briefly halt their fighting, Night steps in to declare that humans can fight for themselves and it will be war, only for Doctor Light to tell him that the time for war is over, and that peace, understanding and unity are the answer. Opposed by not only Mega Man but a number of people and robots in favor of peace, a confused Fire Man decides to escape, and Suna notices afterwards that Night is also gone. Doctor Light presumes that he must have a lot to think about yet it won't be the last they hear of him. Later, Fire Man approaches his "boss", revealed to have been Night the whole time, and nervously states that the people and robots didn't turn against each other like he said they would. Fire Man begins to panic as he starts to think that he failed, though Night says that he was exceptional and now other robots will be willing to act out against the city. He further states that Mega Man is Silicon City's weakness, and that by breaking him, they will break the city. In "Nice on Ice", Night holds an anti-robot rally after a lawn mowing robot mistakenly rampages across the city. Aki comes across the rally after stopping said robot and disrupts it, convincing everyone that robots and humans should be together. Angry, Night says to Aki that he'll soon know the error of his ways, and, unconcerned, Aki tells "Sargent Know-It-All" that he is about to learn art, and heads back to school. While Aki walks away, Night comments that he knows a lot more than he thinks. Night is later seen on TV holding another anti-robot speech after Ice Man has been defeated, claiming both he and the previous incident that day enforce his point, though Rush turns the TV off as Aki and Suna are watching. In "Unfriendly Competition", Night appears in Mr. NRT's flashback to how he became Chemistry Man, seen convincing him to join his side after he is fired by Principal 100100. In "Trust Your Guts, Man!", Night comes to the out-of-date waste disposal robot Guts Man as he is sleeping and wakes him up. Guts Man tells Night to leave him be, but he says that his current status is not fitting of someone so powerful. He then offers to make Guts Man a Robot Master, and the latter asks if he has anything to eat. Night subsequently sends Guts Man to infiltrate the Lighthouse and break into Doctor Light's lab, although he is foiled by Mega Man. In "Power Cycle", after an attack on the city from Fire Man, Air Man, and Blasto Woman fails because of Mega Man's intervention, Night is enraged at him and declares that he must be stopped. Fire Man agrees and prepares to head out, but Night berates him and says that he is close to demoting him from soldier to fireplace. Fire Man is hurt by this remark, but Night tells him he'll live, though, if they press on now, Mega Man won't. He then orders Fire Man to bring him Elec Man. Soon, Elec Man begins draining power from the city (causing a brief power outage in the Lighthouse), which causes him to become overcharged and hyperactive. Night unplugs Elec Man and tells him to destroy the city power grid in order to plunge the city into darkness, and becomes frustrated with him as he becomes distracted. Elec Man rushes off to the power grid to fulfill Night's orders, and he sighs, lamenting that he needs to find smarter robots. Later, after being beaten by Mega Man and forced to return all the energy he stole, an exhausted Elec Man returns to Night, who is annoyed at his failure. In "Lightfall - Part 1", Fire Man loses another fight to Mega Man and returns to Night's lair, where he complains about always being defeated. Night berates his minion for constantly letting himself be beaten, and, in turn, Fire Man criticizes him for doing nothing while he and the other Robot Masters fight Mega Man. Annoyed, Night asks Fire Man if he thinks he's unworthy of loyalty, and promises to set his mind at ease. Night then takes up the persona of a Robot Master named Lord Obsidian and criticizes Mega Man at a unity rally, calling him a traitor to robots who attacks his own kind to benefit humans. Mega Man rebuffs his lies and tells Obsidian that he'll stop him if he's anything like the other Robot Masters. Obsidian thus challenges him to a fight, telling him to await his signal. Mega Man takes up Obsidian's challenge and meets with him that night, giving him the chance to back down. Mega Man's proposal is laughed off, however, as Obsidian tells him he doesn't need another chance since he already knows who he is, and asks Mega Man if he knows the same about himself. He then engages Mega Man, and, after enduring his attacks, tosses him away and blasts him with two guns which drain him of his energy. Obsidian and Mega Man continue to fight, resulting in Mega Man being badly damaged. Obsidian asks Mega Man if he still feels like a hero and tells him to remember the feeling of being defeated, as that's what happens to traitors. Obsidian then returns to his cowering minions and asks them if they sill have any doubts in his leadership; all of them unanimously agreeing that they don't. Drill Man nervously asks Obsidian why he didn't destroy Mega Man, and he states that destroying him wasn't the point, as he wants to make him feel weak so that he'll be more likely to join their cause. Wave Man then asks if they are going to take over the city, and Obsidian tells him that they won't be taking all of it, as he isn't greedy, all while looking at an image of the Lighthouse. In "Lightfall - Part 2", Obsidian breaks into the Lighthouse and attempts to blast his way into Doctor Light's lab, but fails. Mega Man arrives and orders him to leave the Light family alone, only for Obsidian to taunt him over how he's choosing humans over his own kind yet again. He attempts to shoot Suna and Rush when they enter the room, only for his attack to be foiled by Doctor Light. Light tells him to leave if he knows what's good for him, and Obsidian, in return, tells Light to give up the Mega Key if he knows what's good for his family. Mega Man asks about the key's purpose, and Obsidian asks Light to tell Mega Man how he uses the key to enslave robots. Light denounces this claim as false, retorting that, while the key gives the user total control over a robot, he only uses it when performing repairs, though Obsidian still deems that he is unfit to wield it.Mega Man and Obsidian fight again, and the latter suggests that Light has already used the key to control him. Doctor Light saves Mega Man from one of Obsidian's attacks and tells him, Suna and Rush that they need to work together to beat him. Mega Man and Obsidian continue to battle, the latter remarking on how they've done so before, only that he won't be so nice this time. Suna then uses her Suna-copter to steal one of his guns, however, Obsidian takes control of the drone and uses it to shoot at everyone. Using his other gun, he shoot at Mega Man while he's distracted, but Rush takes the shot for him, leaving him greatly injured. Obsidian orders the key to be given to him if Mega Man wants the rest of Light's family to stay safe, but Mega Man refuses and engages him again, with Obsidian arrogantly proclaiming that he's already beaten Mega Man twice now. However, using his new quick switch technique, Mega Man overwhelms Obsidian with different Robot Master abilities and defeats him. Mega Man points his Mega Buster at Obsidian and orders him to give up, and he taunts Mega Man about how he cares about his companions too much. Instead of finishing Obsidian off, Mega Man backs down and tells him his friends are what keeps him strong. Hearing this, Obsidian suggests that he gives teamwork a try, just as a mysterious robot named Namagem arrives and helps him escape. Obsidian and Namagem return to their lair, where Fire Man, Wave Man and Drill Man begin asking questions about what happened. Obsidian, frustrated, doesn't respond, and Namagem tells the Robot Masters that Mega Man caused them only a temporary setback and that his father's vision will be realized. In Rush to Greatness, Lord Obsidian is seen on a newscast regarding increased tensions in Silicon City as a result of malevolent robots. It is also shown that Rush had developed a fear of Obsidian and of being in action as a result of his previous injuries, though he later gets over this after batting Wave Man. In SWISH, Namagem approaches Night and Fire Man, frustrated that they haven't taken action against Mega Man when they could easily destroy him. Night responds by telling his "son" that, even though he is powerful, the time isn't right for him to act and that the world isn't ready for him, before leaving with Fire Man. However, Namagem disobeys Night's orders and goes after Mega Man anyway, only to end up overheating himself as a result of Mega Man and Rush using Doctor Light's SWISH device to block his attacks. Back at Night's lair, Night berates Namagem for disobeying him and laments on the fact he will now have to revise his plan, although Namagem remains bent on destroying Mega Man. In A Cut Above, Night, as Lord Obsidian, spies on the Light family using a drone and curiously observes their gardener Chauncey as he becomes discouraged from having his bonsai tree accidentally destroyed. Obsidian later approaches Chauncey and, after blaming humanity for all the imperfection in the world, offers to help him in his quest for perfection. Obsidian takes Chauncey back to his lair and asks him to help him get into Doctor Light's lab before performing a diagnostic on him, remarking that he is "perfect" upon discovering that his analysis circuit is over-performing. He then upgrades Chauncey into Cut Man and sends him to break into Doctor Light's lab, though he ultimately fails upon coming to realize that perfection isn't everything. In A Guilded Cage, Night has Namagem steal Hypno Woman's schematics and use them to control the Good Guild in order to both cause destruction in the city and ultimately break into Doctor Light's lab, though this plan ultimately fails due to intervention from Mega Man and Rush, and he ends up ordering his minion to return to his lair once he is defeated. Powers and Abilities *'Leadership': Having previously been a military commander during the Hard Age, Night has a fair amount of leadership experience, and translates this towards directing his Robot Masters. *'Manipulation': Night is a skilled public speaker and highly charismatic individual who is talented at luring people to his side without the need for force. He is particularly good at playing people's personal gripes and struggles to his advantage, convincing people frustrated by robot attacks/malfunctions that they can't be trusted as a whole, and convincing Chemistry Man and Guts Man to join him by taking advantage of them during their weakest moments. *'Lord Obsidian Armor': While using the persona of Lord Obsidian, Night gains a number of different abilities thanks to the additions provided to his armor: **'Enhanced strength and durability': Night possesses greater strength and endurance than he does normally, allowing him to easily toss Mega Man around, blow off blasts from the Mega Buster and even survive electrocution via the latter's replication of Elec Man's powers. **'Various tools and weaponry': Night carries around a vast set of equipment to assist him in combat, including a mace mounted to his left hand, powerful bombs that appear to be able to levitate and stick to surfaces, smoke bombs, and, most notably, a pair of guns which fire powerful blasts capable of draining robots of their energy and damaging their systems. **'Technopathy': Night is capable of manipulating machines using his suit, as he hacked into the monitors at the unity rally and was able to take control of Suna's Suna-copter after it stole his gun. Quotes }} Gallery Images MV5BZGYzNDQxNTEtNjVjNy00OTcwLWFmN2MtMzRiYmMxZTAxNWI1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyOTA4ODg1MjA@._V1_.jpg|Sergeant Night as he appears in the intro. NightandLight.png|Night meeting with Doctor Light again. Breaker_Night.png MV5BNzVjNWQ3MzUtNTJmNS00ODFjLWI4NWUtZWQyN2UyMjFlOGVmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTg3MjA4NDc@._V1_.jpg NightTime.png ScowlyNight.png|Night displeased as Doctor Light tries to reason with Fire Man. Evil_Guy.png|Night telling Fire Man his new plan. Chemistrymansgtnight.png|Night persuading Mr. NRT to join him. MegaFinale.jpg LordObsidianConcept.jpg|Lord Obsidian concept art. Videos Mega Man Fully Charged Trailer Mega Man Fully Charged - Episode 2 Preview Mega Man Fully Charged Low Battery Cartoon Network Trivia *Sergeant Night's surname is antonymous to Doctor Light's, a reference to their opposite views on robot and human relations. "Sergeant Breaker" may also be a play on "circuit breaker". *Sergeant Night is strikingly similar to Xander Payne; a villain from Archie Comics' Mega Man series. Like Payne, Night is a former soldier who despises robots because of him losing a part of himself during a robot-based conflict, and having to use a cybernetic replacement for it (with him having lost an arm in the Hard Wars, and Payne having lost his left eye during a fight with Elec Man), thus motivating him into trying to discredit them through the use of Robot Masters (though Payne did this through hiring Dr. Wily under the guise of Mr. X rather than commanding them directly). Furthermore, Night alluding to the idea that "future generations will know" before his arrest also seems to reflect Xander Payne as well, as his actions eventually caused his anti-robot organization, the Emerald Spears, to transpire into a cult in the future. **Night's Lord Obsidian persona is based off of King, one of the main antagonists of the game Mega Man & Bass, who similarly wanted to make robots dominant over humans, though was nowhere near as ruthless in doing so. **Night's name is also a loose reference to Break Man; the alias used by Proto Man in Mega Man 3. Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Crime Lord Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Military Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Warlords Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:Slaver Category:Totalitarians Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Parents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Crackers Category:Martial Artists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Burglars Category:Supremacists Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Game Changer Category:Neutral Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful